Once Again I See The Light In You
by Little-Klainer
Summary: El mejor amigo de Blaine lo invita para su matrimonio sin el conocer al prometido pero como reaccionaran Kurt y Blaine al volverse a encontrar luego de 4 años sin contacto ninguno, manteniendo en secreto que alguna vez salieron y queriendo gritar a los 4 vientos todos los sentimientos encontrados. Tal vez un poco de cambio de personalidad.
1. Chapter 1

La noche estaba comenzando bien según el punto de vista de Kurt, había llegado elegantemente puntual, llevaba un traje que se le ajustaba perfectamente en los lugares más indicados, sabía exactamente que iba a hacer en ese lugar, encontrarse con Jasón para conversar lo común _trabajo_ a pesar de que eran pareja y llevaban 3 años juntos, últimamente las cosas no han estado bien y Kurt piensa tomar una decisión muy importante sobre ello, pero no se esperaba lo que vendría a continuación.

-¡Hey, Kurt!- Allí estaba Jasón sentado en una mesa en una de las esquinas del restaurant, el se acerco y pudo ver que en vez de ser una mesa para 2 personas era mesa para 3 - Amor, puntual como siempre- se levanto y lo ayudo con la silla, tan caballero.

-Y ¿a que se debe las 3 sillas?- Pregunto frunciendo el sueño y mirándolo extraño.

-Oh bueno como hoy va a ser un día que nos cambiara la vida eh decidido invitar a mejor amigo que nunca te lo eh presentado y luego te explico porque es tan importante para mí que se presente esta noche- Le guiño el ojo y tomo su mano entre las de él dándole un beso. Todo esto le estaba pareciendo demasiado extraño a Kurt. Tanto cariño muy poco común en Jasón.

En su concentración de la extraña situación, no se dio cuenta cuando se acerco a la mesa un moreno ojimiel y Jasón lo estaba ya saludando con entusiasmo, quedando los dos atrás de su espalda.

-Disculpa, Jasón por la demora- Esa voz tan conocida para Kurt.

-No vale, no te preocupes aparte Kurt también acaba de llegar- Kurt se levanto y se volteo para quedar en frente del primo de Jasón, sintió como el mundo se congelo cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de él, desde hace 4 años que no tenían contacto, desde su ruptura los dos no se habían hablado, después de eso ni un_ hola_ fue dirigido, no sabían nada del otro, eran completamente unos _extraños que solían conocerse_.

-Blaine te presento a mi _prometido _Kurt- Estaba tan perdidos en esos ojos que no escucho nada e inconscientemente levanto la mano para _presentarse_ y al parecer Blaine y el estaban en la misma página. – Un gusto Kurt, Jasón me ah hablado muy bien de ti y al fin te _conozco_- Iban a hacerse pasar por completamente _extraños._

-Igualmente, disculpa pero no escuche tu nombre- Kurt regreso a la tierra.

-Blaine, Blaine Anderson- Los 3 se sentaron quedando en un silencio incomodo.

-Me imagino que los dos se están preguntando por que los cite aquí, bueno Blaine a ti te invite porque has sido mi apoyo en las buenas y en las malas y quiero que estés presente ahora mismo que mi vida va a cambiar- Blaine asintió, todavía estaba impactado al ver que Kurt era la pareja de su mejor amigo pero era mejor para Jasón que no supiera que ellos habían estado juntos hace 4 años y con una ruptura que no termino de las mejores maneras, sabía que había _amado_ a Kurt como hasta ahora no ah amado a nadie.

-Y bueno a ti Kurt, porque eres mi otra mitad, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- Hizo una seña, un señor gordo que trabajaba allí en el restaurante se acerco y le entrego una cajita. Kurt y Blaine aguantaban la respiración, Jasón se arrodillo al lado de la silla de Kurt- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Kurt abrió los ojos como plato, definitivamente esto no era lo que se esperaba cuando entro en aquel lugar, Blaine casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando- Si, si lo sé, inesperado, voy a ir al baño y cuando regrese me respondes- Jasón se dirigió al baño con las manos sudando de los nervios, Kurt pensó que tal vez era él quien necesitaba ir al baño con tantas emociones encontradas.

-No sabía que después de un año que termináramos ya tenias a alguien, Jasón es una buena persona pero no pensé que fuera tu tipo, pensé que era más, no se…- Soltó Blaine y en realidad sin saber por qué.

-¿Cómo tu? ¿Disculpa? Yo puedo salir con quien yo quiero y aparte ya había pasado un año, un estúpido año- Kurt recordó fue el peor año de su vida, había _amado_ a Blaine con toda su alma y al separarse se sintió horrible, como desgarrado. Blaine se arrepintió de lo que dijo, había sentido algo extraño al ver que su mejor amigo le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a Kurt, algo en el fondo se había despertado pero no le hizo caso –Pensabas que después de ti no iba a encontrar felicidad, pues estas equivocado- Kurt pensó que Blaine era egoísta, cierto había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida con el pero pensar que el no encontraría mas felicidad era muy egoísta de su parte.

-Disculpa si te hice pensar eso, yo... Kurt siempre eh _querido_-quise lo mejor para ti- Blaine bajo la cabeza, diciendo esto último en susurro.

-Listo regrese, entonces Kurt ¿Qué me dices?- Jasón abrazo por la espalda a Kurt y hundió su cara entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro pero Kurt enseguida se retiro.

-Si, Jasón si quiero casarme contigo- Kurt lo abrazo esquivando el beso que Jasón le iba a dar.

El resto de la velada fue calmada para Jasón, pero en la cabeza de Kurt y Blaine había un mar de pensamientos, verse fue impactante y el compromiso shockeante, Kurt no se sentía bien, sentía que debía sentirse feliz porque por fin se iba a casar, desde pequeño siempre lo quiso e iba a sentirse especial con la persona especial y ese era Jasón_, El Indicado_, pero no sentía nada ni un poquito de felicidad, trato de calmar sus pensamientos y seguro al día siguiente más relajado iba a caer en la realidad de que se iba a casar.

-Blaine, como tú y Kurt no se conocen- _Si supieras_ pensaron ambos- eh pensado, como yo siempre estoy ocupado con mi trabajo y Kurt ahorita está de vacaciones por 3 meses en su trabajo, ese es el beneficio de ser el editor de una revista de moda- Un brillo en los ojos de Blaine apareció y se sintió _orgulloso _de Kurt- puedes quedarte en la casa y ayudas a Kurt con los arreglos de la boda, ¿Qué te parece?- Jasón sonreía de oreja a oreja, tenía a su mejor amigo que tanto le tenía confianza, a su prometido y dentro de poco se iba a casar, lo mejor para él.

-Por supuesto, ayudare a Kurt para que todo salga bien y aprovechando que pasare todos los días con el nos _conoceremos_ mejor, cierto Kurt- Lo miro expectante.

-Por supuesto, estoy seguro que Blaine y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla- Le sonrió.

Ya los dos habían entendido su _juego_ llevarse muy bien delante de Jasón y cuando ellos estuvieran solos tratar de no gritarse todos los _sentimientos _que estaban guardados durante estos años, si era así iban a ser unos largos 3 meses con Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Toda la noche transcurría perfectamente desde el punto de vista de Jasón pero para Kurt y Blaine la cena había estado muy silenciosa y tensa, las miradas sobre la mesa de ellos eran totalmente de odio y rencor contenido durante todos estos años. Kurt solo quería agarrar el tenedor posado en la mesa y tirárselo a Blaine por todo el daño que le hizo y sin si quiera dar alguna _razón_ lógica. Blaine solo no podía creer que Kurt hubiese encontrado a alguien tan rápido, claro el entendía que le había hecho daño a Kurt pero tampoco era para que fuera por ahí a tener una relación con el primero que se encontrara, el solo deseaba haber podido explicarle a Kurt como_ fue_ todo y ahorita no estarían los 2 frente a frente, mientras un incomodo Kurt es tratado de ser abrazado por Jasón y Blaine trata de descubrir que es lo que siente en la boca del estomago mientras ve esto, todo debería ser _diferente_.

-Y cuéntame, Blaine amigo ¿Cómo te fue en aquel viaje?-Jasón pregunto agarrando la mano de Kurt para entrelazarlas con las suyas pero Kurt solo dejo su mano reposando sobre las de él.

-Bueno, todo como siempre Jas, cante un par de veces en algunos locales y conocí a varias personas, nada fuera de lo común- respondió Blaine tratando de no prestarle atención al indicio de afecto de Jasón hacia Kurt.

-Vamos, Blainers me vas a decir que no encontraste alguien con quien estar por un par de meses- Levanto una ceja mirando a Blaine pícaramente- Bueno al menos ¿te llegaste a acostar con alguien?- En ese mismo instante Blaine miro a Kurt y justo esa pregunta fue lo que hizo que _algo_ apareciera en los ojos de Kurt.

-Muy gracioso, Jas pero sabes que no voy por ahí acostándome con el primero que abra las piernas.-

-Sí, sí, se que estas esperando a que el amor de tu vida aparezca mágicamente como _un ángel_ tocando la puerta de tu apartamento a la 1 de la mañana diciéndote que lo ayudes pero lamento decirte la verdad tienes que salir a buscarlo- Jasón rio- Kurt soltó sus manos excusándose con que necesitaba estirar sus dedos.

-Ya te lo eh dicho, deje ir al _amor de mi vida_ por un gran estúpido error que cometí créeme todavía estoy buscando solucionar eso.- Blaine miro a Kurt a los ojos tratando de que el _entendiera_ lo que acababa de decir pero este solamente bufo y rodeo los ojos.

-Pero chicos que estúpido soy no me di cuenta que no han hablado entre ustedes, vamos Kurt tu siempre encuentras algo sobre que hablar y tu Blaine me sorprende que todavía no le has preguntado nada- Jasón pensó que tal vez debía hacer algo para que entraran en confianza.- Cuéntale Kurt como fue que nos conocimos-Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kurt volvió a encontrar su mirada y sintió otra vez ese sentimiento de rabia que había tratado los últimos 10 minutos de calmar desesperadamente pero fallo. –Bueno, Blaine por donde comienzo es que todo es tan romántico, nunca antes me había sentido así. Supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi que él es _El Indicado_, fue en el trabajo donde nos conocimos, a mí se me cayeron los papeles que tenía y él me ayudo, desde entonces todo fue puro romance.-Kurt dijo esto desviando la mirada, no todo era de color rosa, Jasón siempre estaba más pendiente del trabajo era por eso que quería terminar con él, su relación era mas de trabajo que una romántica pero ahora las cosas eran _diferentes_ y se habían complicado.

"Muy romántico" pensó irónicamente Blaine, él quería mucho a Jasón pero al saber que se casaría con Kurt no creía que en realidad ellos pudieran funcionar, Kurt necesita alguien mejor que se centre en él y no como Jasón que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa pendiente del trabajo.

El resto de la velada hablaron sobre los planes para la boda como seria elegir el salón de fiesta, a cuantas personas iban a invitar, elegir los vestuarios y todo lo que implica una boda. Alrededor de las 10 de la noche tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al apartamento.

En el camino Jasón no soltó a Kurt, acariciaba su rostro mientras le daba suaves besos detrás de la oreja y sobaba su pierna tratando de llegar a la entrepierna pero esto puso incomodo a Kurt y alejo las manos de su cuerpo, ya que Blaine estaba justo al otro lado de él tratando en _vano _de solo prestarle atención al cielo despejado de estrellas.

-Vamos Kurt déjame acariciarte.-

-¡Dios, Jasón! ¿En qué momento te tomaste todas esas copas? Relájate un poco no estamos solos en el taxi o ¿se te olvida que tu queridísimo amigo está al lado de nosotros?- Kurt miro a Blaine quien tenía el ceño fruncido mirando hacia la ventana.

-No eh tomado nada Kurt solo quiero acariciarte, hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos relaciones.-Dijo volviendo a abrazarlo.

-Bueno no lo hemos hecho por decisión tuya, no entiendo desde cuando acá tanto cariño así que mantén tus manos para ti mismo en estos momentos.-Kurt las volvió alejar pero este insistía.

-Por mucho que adoro pasar este tiempo contigo Jas creo que deberías esperar por lo un poco más a que yo no _esté cerca_ para que puedas tenerlo entre tus brazos, ¿No es así Kurt?- Blaine hablo por primera vez desde que estaban en el auto haciendo que al fin Jasón se separara de Kurt quien miro a Blaine como si lo quisiera matar por que el comentario que acababa de hacer totalmente tenía un _doble sentido_.

* * *

A la mitad de las 3 de la mañana Blaine bajo las escaleras de la casa para ir a agarrar un vaso de agua y lo que encontró no fue nada agradable.

Jasón estaba sobre Kurt atacando su cuello tratando de quitarle la ropa, mientras Kurt respiraba entrecortadamente con todo el cabello desordenado y reposaba la cabeza en la punta del sofá pero en ese mismo segundo abrió los ojos y lo primero en encontrarse fue con los ojos de Blaine, _un recuerdo_ paso por sus mentes, Kurt se sintió mal, los ojos de Blaine se humedecieron sin poder evitar que Kurt lo viera, este enseguida empujo lejos a Jasón y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo Blaine ya estaba encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes secándose una lagrima rebelde con rabia, Jasón en una esquina de la sala respirando con dificultad y Kurt sentado en el sofá con la cabeza en las piernas tratando de procesar que fue lo que acababa de _suceder_.

* * *

**Hola a todos, si lo sé el capitulo no estuvo tan largo ni muy bueno pero ya verán más adelante cuando agarre camino lo entenderán, si quieren me tiran tomates hahaha... mentira, acepto los consejos para mejorar y sin más espero disfruten la historia.**

**Actualización: Todos los sábados (Si no actualizo algo malo me paso o tengo flojera :P)**

**Como ven hoy actualice Domingo en la madrugada, eso pasa cuando la inspiración se va gracias a Come What May *Lo acepto llore como una bebe fue tan hermoso***

**Awwwrr me despido hasta el próximo sábado, disfruten de la vida y no dejen que nada ni nadie afecte tu felicidad ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Y ahí parado al frente del gran espejo miraba como llevaba puesto aquel gran traje elegante, el smoking era color negro con una pajarita que hacia juego con el fajín. Kurt estaba allí justo al frente de todos esos espejos, uno adelante, otro atrás, uno al lado, tantos que lo reflejaban y todavía no se sentía conforme en el traje, se miraba y no se sentía cómodo, tal vez todavía era **muy pronto** para comenzar con la vestimenta.

-¿No crees que todavía es muy pronto como para que comience a probarme estos trajes?- Kurt se voltio hacia Jasón.

-No bebe, aparte hay que organizar esto con tiempo así no se nos acumula todo- Jasón se levanto de su asiento justo al lado de donde estaba sentado Blaine y agarro la cara de Kurt entre sus manos. -No te preocupes-.

Kurt se soltó del agarre y se volteo a verse otra vez en el espejo, mirándose de arriba abajo.-**Nada**- todavía no se hallaba en el traje.

-Aparte ningún traje que me pruebo me queda bien, mira como este me queda en la parte baja de la espalda, se ve muy raro.- Kurt se coloco de medio lado dejándose ver el pequeño defecto del traje.

-No Kurt, mira eso lo arregla una costurera y te veras perfecto.- Jasón trato de agarrarlo por los hombros pero este no se dejo todavía no se sentía muy cómodo con lo que había pasado con Blaine hace un par de días, lo cual no habían querido hablar solo lo dejaron pasar como si no hubiese sido nada pero en realidad para Kurt y Blaine **algo había sucedido esa noche**.

-Si me dejas opinar, Kurt creo que te ves totalmente **hermoso** en ese traje… me refiero vas a estar hermoso junto a Jasón el día de la boda, se verán totalmente espectacular- Blaine realizó este comentario totalmente serio pero enseguida le sonrió a Jasón para que este no sospechara que algo había mal, en realidad todavía no había superado lo de aquella noche, trataba de olvidarlo pero no era algo muy **fácil**.

-¡Ves! Hasta Blaine te está diciendo que te ves hermoso- Jasón se alejo de Kurt y se acerco a Blaine diciéndole en el oído.

-Trata de convencerlo de que se ve hermoso por mí, bro… Regreso en un segundo- Y así sin más Jasón se fue de aquella amplia habitación llena de espejos.

-No tenías que decir ese comentario para que Jasón creyera que todo está bien o por lo menos que nos estamos llevando perfectamente bien.- Kurt comento sin mirarlo.

-Lo dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo pero si no me crees es tu problema- Blaine dio un paso **más cerca** a donde se encontraba Kurt- ¿Sabes? Pensé que ya a estas alturas habrías caído en cuenta que en realidad no estás listo como para casarte con Jasón.- Dio un paso **más cerca**, ya solo estaba detrás de Kurt.

-¿Es que vas a seguir con el tema con que no puedo conseguir mi felicidad? – Alzo sus manos sobre su cabeza.-Ya, en serio, me voy a casar con Jasón porque **lo quiero** y…-

-Pero no lo amas, **lo** **puedo ver en tus ojos**.- Sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo…

- **Flash Back** -

_-¡No puedo creer que hallas hecho todo esto solo por mi!- Kurt se encontraba acostado sobre Blaine mientras estaban recostados en una manta en un bosque teniendo un tranquilo picnic, solo ellos dos __**disfrutando ese momento.**_

_-Kurt esto no es nada comparado a todo lo que tú te mereces, solo considéralo como el principio de algo muy __**especial**__.- Blaine le dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

_Kurt se incorporo y se sentó en forma de indio, Blaine lo imito._

– _¿Tú crees que vamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo?- Kurt le pregunto a Blaine un poco triste.- Es que todo esto parece tan irreal.-_

_-Escúchame Kurt- Poso una mano en la mejilla de Kurt.- Te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a alguien y te amare hasta el día de mi muerte… tu simplemente eres el amor de mi vida, nunca olvides eso.- Lentamente Blaine se inclino sobre Kurt y compartieron un lento y apasionado beso en el cual demostraban todo __**el amor**__ que se tenían el uno por el otro._

_-¿Sabes? De repente el mundo parece como un lugar perfecto, mi vida ya parece tan terrible ahora que estas aquí conmigo.- Entrelazaron sus manos- Yo también te amo.- _

_- Lo sé, __**lo puedo ver en tus ojos.**__- Y así se fundieron en otro beso._

- **Fin** **Flash Back** -

Una lágrima resbalo por el rostro de Kurt y a Blaine se le aguaron los ojos, se miraron frente a frente los sentimientos estaban **justo allí,** el comienzo de su amor, todo con ese **recuerdo**, tan solo al Blaine decir aquella frase recordaron cómo fue que se enamoraron.

Kurt miro hacia el suelo, Blaine lo quería abrazar pero sabía que eso haría que todo fuera peor de lo que era, todavía no era el **tiempo adecuado**.

Y justo cuando entro Jasón y se le quiso acercar a Kurt este solamente salió de la habitación diciendo un apenas audible "discúlpame por un momento" sin siquiera dar alguna razón.

-¿Y ahora que le paso?-Jasón miro fijamente la espalda Blaine.

-Ya sabes, la emoción de la boda y toda la cosa.- Este ni se voltio a mirar la cara de Jasón, todavía estaba triste y no quería que Jasón hiciera algún tipo de preguntas.

-Creo que debería ir a buscarlo.- Tenía la intención de salir pero Blaine lo detuvo.

-No déjalo, en estos momentos seguramente que quiere estar solo.- Jasón le creyó a Blaine.

Mientras en el baño se encontraba un Kurt llorando por lo que acababa de pasar, habían recordado como **comenzó todo** y eso le había dolido mucho. Por que Jasón había tenido que invitar a Blaine a su boda, porque le había dicho que se quedara con ellos, Blaine solo hacía que las cosas fueran mucho peor.

* * *

**Ok ok! Mátenme lo sé, me pase por no actualizar (Y si les doy una excusa al fin y al cabo es una excusa y pueden que no me crean). Espero que este capítulo recompense la espera y les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo *hasta llore, si lo sé soy una llorona* **

**Y en cuanto a la pregunta de qué Jasón no es así tan cariñoso: Bueno el está "tratando" de cambiar pero al final verán como en realidad son las cosas ;) **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, en serio, me inspiran a seguir esta historia *abrazo* **

**-Actualización: Todos los sábados.**

**Awwrr me despido hasta el próximo sábado, disfruten de la vida y no dejen que nada ni nadie afecte tu felicidad ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Una semana después de lo sucedido en la tienda de trajes, Kurt se encontraba con Santana un café hablando sobre lo que estaba sucediendo últimamente.

-Porcelana pero espera un momento... me estás diciendo que ellos son _mejores amigos_ y tu no sabias nada o sospechabas algo.- Santana cruzo sus piernas elegantemente mientras saboreaba su café.

-Sí, Tana, se conocen.- Kurt echo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos.- Mejores amigos ¿Puedes creerlo que entre todas las personas del mundo sea Blaine?-

-No me sorprende, digo, no puedo creer que no lo hayas venido venir, el siempre te hablaba de su mejor amigo.-

-Lo sé pero nunca pensé que sería el, no creí que él fuera su mejor amigo, que Blaine volviera a _entrar a mi vida_, no después de todo lo que paso.-

-Por dios Kurt no _eres estúpido_, alguna vez te tuvo que haber mencionado su nombre.- Ella lo miro con ceja arqueada.

- Ok, ok.- Santana pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos.- Había una parte dentro de mi _–muy adentro_- que pensaba que era solo una maldita casualidad, suplicaba que ellos no se conocieran porque no Tana yo no quiero seguir sabiendo nada que tenga que ver con _el_.- Ella le tomo la mano sobre la mesa.

-Tranquilo, yo lo sé no quieres _volver a sufrir_, no después de todo lo que paso entre ustedes, te entiendo.-

Santana sabia lo mal que estaba Kurt en estos momentos, el necesitaba a su mejor amiga y ella iba a darlo todo por apoyarlo.

-Tú solamente relájate, veras que esos días que Frodo esté en tu casa pasaran más rápido de lo que piensas, solo ignóralo y no va a _pasar nada, créeme_- Le pico un ojo y Kurt rio, Santana era la única que podía hacerlo sonreír en momentos como este.

-Eso espero, Tana, eso espero.-Respiro profundo.- Hablando de Jasón no he sabido nada de él hoy.- Kurt miro su teléfono a ver si había alguna llamada perdida.

-Seguro está _ocupado_, ¿no es lo que siempre dices?-

-Es cierto, lo que pasa es que últimamente ha estado muy cariñoso y pendiente de mi.- Ella bufo.

-Sigo insistiendo, no creo que Jasón sea lo mejor para ti hay _algo malo en el_, mi tercer ojo mexicano lo presiente, Porcelana.-

-Creo que cambio, por algo me voy a casar con el.-

-Y ese algo no es por su cambio, te conozco muy bien.- Kurt en el fondo sabia que Santana tenía razón y sabia porque el había aceptado casarse con él pero _su orgullo y dignidad_ no lo dejaban admitirlo.

-Fue la mejor decisión.- El miro el piso sabia que Santana le estaba dando una mirada reprobatoria.

- Tienes todo _mi apoyo_, sabes eso ¿cierto?-

-Gracias, Santana.- Ella se levanto y lo abrazo.- Ey… no creas que se me olvida, te llamo luego para que me des todos los detalles de lo que pasa entre aquella catira y tu.- Kurt le lanza un beso mientras Santana sale del café riéndose y negando con la cabeza.

* * *

-Vamos, vamos, párate ya me tengo que ir.-

-Dame otro beso, anda lindo, uno pequeño aunque sea.-

-Está bien-*beso*-pero-*beso*-sabes que regreso mañana-*beso*.-

-Pero ¿Por qué nunca te quedas?-

-Ya te lo dicho Ibrahim, tu sabes la verdad, no me hagas un show en estos momentos.- Jasón trato de quitar el cuerpo que estaba sobre él.

- Lo sé pero todo esto está tomando más tiempo de lo previsto, Jasón.- Ibrahim se levanto del cuerpo de Jasón y se coloco una camisa sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

-Mi amor ya lo hemos hablado otras veces, cuando todos los cargos de Kurt estén completamente a mi poder luego de casarnos claro, seré todo tuyo y de nadie más.- Jasón se arreglaba la ropa lo más rápido posible.

- Últimamente todo ha sido el, Kurt esto, Kurt aquello.- Ibrahim se puso las manos en las caderas.

-No estoy para una escenita de celos ahora, mi amor, solo tienes que tener paciencia, ¿sí? – Jasón lo miro mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta junto con su corbata.

- Esta bien.- Ibrahim se acerco para besarlo.

-Hoy estuviste excelente en la cama.- Jasón le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

-Hola mi amor, dime ¿Te encuentras en la casa?- Jasón llamo a Kurt.

-Jasón, si ya estoy entrando ¿Tu vienes en camino?-

-Sí, te llamaba para avisarte que llevo champagne para pasar una velada exquisita y no voy aceptar un no como respuesta.-

-Pero Jasón_, Blaine_ se encuentra en la casa, puede resultar un poco incomodo para tu mejor amigo.-

-Tranquilo él es mi bro, comprenderá, aparte tu y yo estamos _comprometidos.-_

-No, no cre- Jasón lo interrumpió

-Espera que llegue a la casa y hablamos mejor, piénsalo.-

Jasón no estaba muy contento con todo los pretextos que le estaba poniendo últimamente Kurt, decidió enamorarlo y casarse con el porqué Kurt tiene mucho poder, desde el principio ese había sido su plan, llego un momento en el cual se dio cuenta de que Kurt quizás ya no quería una relación con él y el último recurso que tenia era _el casamiento._ Tendría todo lo que Hummel tenía, así tuviera que _fingir_ que estaba totalmente en las nubes y enamorado de Kurt.

* * *

**Ok ok mátenme, me lo merezco, dios que clase de ser humano soy yo? Dejándolos esperando tanto tiempo pero al fin y al cabo aquí el nuevo capítulo, sé que no está muy interesante pero es una parte muy importante para lo que viene en un futuro.**

**Espero que como a mí les guste la relación Kurt/Santana porque se viene mucho de ellos dos! Yay **

**Y claro Klaine, Klaine, Klaine y les mencione Klaine? :D :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Peleas y peleas, era lo único que pasaba entre Kurt y Blaine últimamente, si no es por una cosa es por otra. Algunas veces no hay ni razones por las cuales pelear o discutir pero igualmente cualquier cosa que haga Blaine o comente cuando están solos a Kurt le parece irritante, en fin por todo discutían y esta noche no iba a ser la excepción.

Todo esa noche iba a ser un completo desastre, Kurt lo sabía, no era para nada _inocente_ que Jasón trajera con él una botella de licor, ya se imagina lo que él quería y sinceramente Kurt no estaba con lo ánimos para tener relaciones esa noche. Es cierto, Jasón seguro sospecharía que algo estaba mal si no pasaba nada de acción últimamente pero él es inteligente, ya encontraría una forma de escapar esta noche de Jasón y decirle alguna excusa.

-Ey Jas, al fin llegas a casa.- Blaine salió de la cocina revisando su teléfono pero al subir la mirada se sorprendió al encontrarse con Kurt.- oh… Hola Kurt, buenas noches… ¿Cómo estás?- Este le pregunto desviando la mirada.

-No hay necesidad de que me hables, Jasón no está conmigo, no tienes que _fing_i_r_.- Kurt le respondió con un tono desinteresado.

-Tampoco voy a pasar por maleducado.-

-Ya te lo dije que _no tienes_ que hablarme.- Kurt dejo su cardigán sobre el mueble mientras se desabrochaba su camisa dejando ver parte de su pecho, Blaine se distrajo un momento pero luego recapacito, necesitaba platicar con Kurt sobre lo que ocurrió hace una semana en la tienda de trajes… en realidad, necesitaba hablar con él _sobre todo_.

-Kurt... Tenemos que hablar.- Blaine lo miro con el semblante serio.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, así que con permiso me retiro.- Kurt le respondió con desinterés mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras.

-Pero necesito hablar contigo.- Blaine lo agarro por el brazo.

Kurt se soltó de su agarre.- No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo-Kurt freno su subida, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-

-Oh discúlpame pero ¿desde cuándo acá tengo que hacer algo solo porque tú lo quieres? _-_Poso las manos en su cadera indignado.

-Sé que no me quieres hablar por lo que paso en aquella tienda.- Blaine lo había mencionado y_ un gran error_ porque Kurt no se sentía dispuesto hablar sobre ello.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- Miro al piso.-En estos momentos no estoy para discutir.- No quería tocar el tema, todavía _era muy pronto_… no, no, el lo sabia nunca podría hablar con Blaine sobre lo pasado o _su_ _pasado_.

-Si sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, no te hagas el loco, tarde o temprano tenemos que _enfrentar_ esto.-

-¡No! Ya déjame en paz.- Kurt se volteo.- ¿Por qué no te vas por allí y no se te acuestas con alguien?... Por lo que recuerdo no te cuesta acostarte con cualquier persona.-

-¡ES SUFICIENTE KURT!- Grito furioso Blaine.- No voy a dejar que solo por un mal capitulo de mi vida_, por un error_, cada vez que tengas la oportunidad me lo restriegues en la cara-

-La próxima vez piensa antes de actuar, entonces.-

-Nunca me dejaste explicarte que…-

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!- Esta vez fue Kurt quien grito.

-¡TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME, POR DIOS SANTO!- Blaine alzo las manos en desesperación para luego acercarse más a Kurt.

En ese momento Jasón entro a la casa gritando con unas flores y botella en la mano. Blaine enseguida se alejo de Kurt como si hubiese fuego entre ellos, habían estado cerca de tocar ese tema que eran tan _peligroso_ entre ellos, sabía que les iba a traer recuerdos, dolor, tristeza pero tenía que por lo menos explicarle a Kurt como fueron las cosas. En cambio, Kurt por su lado estaba enojado, como Blaine se atrevía a gritarle y aparte tratar de explicarle una estupidez que paso hace años, ya es pasado… ya es _muy tarde_.

-¡HOLAAAA MI AMADO Y MI BRO!-Jasón los miro extrañado mientras besaba a Kurt y le entregaba flores para luego chocar las palmas con Blaine.- ¿Me perdí de algo?

-No nada interesante, bro.- Blaine fue el primero en responder.

-Ey, mi amor Jasón, estas flores están malas.- Kurt las alejo de su rostro con una mueca extraña.

-Wow Jas tú con tanta experiencia que dices que tienes, te atreves a regalarle una flores en mal estado a tu _hermoso _Kurt.-

-Por lo menos el se _preocupa y se acuerda de mi_.- Kurt trato de que su tono no sonara tan arrogante.

-Claro mi amor, de ti no cualquier persona se _puede olvidar_.- Jasón le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero no todos lo que dicen eso cumplen su _promesa_.- Kurt respondió mirando con rencor a Blaine y este sabía perfectamente el porqué, no estar pendiente de él fue una de las razones de su ruptura.

-¿Por qué dices eso, mi amor?- Jasón le pregunto mientras lo abraza, por primera vez Kurt dejándose sin poner ningún pretexto.

-No palabras menos, palabras más.- Kurt le respondió mientras buscaba _sentirse cómodo_ con el abrazo al frente de Blaine.

-En fin, les quería decir que como por supuesto una fecha importante se está acercando.- Jasón lo dijo con gran entusiasmo.

-Claro, el cumpleaños de Blaine.- Kurt dijo esto _inconsciente_ luego fue que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho.

-¿Y cómo tu sabes eso?- A Jasón le pareció medio extraño.

-mmm bueno…. Es que….- Blaine lo interrumpió.

-En estos días que nos estamos quedando solos, hemos aprendido mucho sobre el otro ¿Cierto, Kurt?-

-Sí, Jasón, eso es- Carraspeo- Blaine me comento que dentro de 6 días es su cumpleaños.-

Blaine se sorprendió igualmente o mucho más que Jasón al saber que Kurt todavía recordaba fechas importantes como esta, a pesar de estar bravo con él podía jurar que en el fondo de su _corazón_ todavía quedaba un poquito de _cariño_ por él.

-Creo que dejarlos tantos tiempos juntos no es bueno. -Jasón rio- Un día de seguro Kurt me deja porque se dio cuenta de que _no lo merezco y tú eres mejor_ – Dijo con falsa preocupación.

-No no va a pasar Jasón.- Kurt le corto enseguida la broma y se separo de él.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Jas.- Blaine dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de Kurt, enseguida sonrió para amortiguar el ambiente y para que Jasón no sospechara nada.

Al final decidió que lo mejor sería subir a su habitación, podía notar como Kurt no estaba cómodo con su presencia y después de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron, el solo quería arreglar las cosas con Kurt, no se iba a dar _por vencido_ e iba a hacer lo que sea para arreglarlo.

-Bueno, este que está aquí se retira.-

-Blaine, mañana a las 3 nos reunimos en el café que te comente para planear tu fiesta, no creas que se me va a pasar semejante festejo.- Le dijo Jasón mientras le picaba un ojo.

-Tranquilo, te conozco muy bien.-

-Y por cierto, se me olvida comentarte… Cooper viene.-

Blaine abrió los ojos como plato, desde hace ya 5 años que no veía a su hermano y no habían tenido ningún tipo de comunicación entre ellos, eso iba a ser un desastre ya que su querido hermano siempre le gusto decirles cosas extremadamente cursis a él y a Kurt por su relación pero Cooper no tenía ni idea que habían terminado. Iba a resultar realmente incomodo.

* * *

-Como Blaine ya se fue creo que deberíamos aprovechar este momento para nosotros.- Jasón le dijo besándole el cuello, tratando de quitarle la camisa.

-No no, no estoy de humor para esto.- Kurt se alejo de él como si quemara.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa Kurt?, desde que llego Blaine no me has dejado tocarte aunque sea una vez-

-Solo no me siento muy cómodo haciendo esto con él en la casa, ¿está bien?- Para que Jasón no pensara mal Kurt le dio un piquito.- Tal vez deberías guardar esa botella y no se quizás podemos dejar este asuntito para cuando estemos celebrando el cumpleaños de Blaine y nos escapamos.- Esta fue la salida de Kurt para liberarse de Jasón esa noche.

-Ok, ok mi amor.- Jasón respondió no muy convencido, le robo un beso y Kurt enseguida se alejo de él, excusándose de que estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir.

* * *

**Eyyyyy aquí estoy otra vez actualizandoooo, mas adelante sabrán mas sobre la ruptura de mis queridos Klaine, aquí ya mencione una razón pero todavía falta…**

**Se viene la fiesta de Blaine, estará Cooper que les diré que será sensacional y por supuesto mas drama y pasión entre Klaine: D :D :D Parece que estoy presentando una novela hahahaa**

**AMEEE A DARREN TWERKING EN LOS TCA Aaaaaaaaaaa, lo amoooooo, es Darren vale….. Grandiosoooooo. **


End file.
